Doctor Trevilian
by Talia of Eragon
Summary: Dr. Trevilian is called to the Hellsing manor for aid by a distressed Integra.


_**Author's Notes**: This is part of an on-going crossover-universe between Hellsing and Vampire Hunter D. I draw from both the Hellsing anime and manga, as well as the VHD movies and the books. Please enjoy!_

**Dr. Trevilian**

Dr. Trevilian drove out to the Hellsing compound, going through the numerous checkpoints and showing off his ID a few more times than he remembered the last time he'd been out. It bad been about three months since the terrorist attack on London. he was just thankful that he had been out of the country on vacation with his family during the incident--otherwise he was sure he wouldn't be around to tell about it.

The attack had been blamed on the al qaeda, considering the other terrorist attacks that had been taking place in the last few years by the group. However, anyone with a brain in his head could have told that the terrorists weren't the al qaeda--there were blasted swastikas on all the attacking vehicles for God's sake. Because of his close relationship with the head of the Hellsing organization, Dr Trevilian knew who the attackers really were: a group of vampiric neo nazis called Millennium.

Although national news claimed that the danger was not entirely over, according to Sir Hellsing, Millennium had been dealt with and the organization had been crushed within a month of the attack, and thus it was safe for he and the rest of his family to return to London.

He handed his keys to a waiting guard to have the vehicle parked as he entered the front of the building. He was impressed. From what he heard the complex had been partially destroyed, but the repairs appeared to be coming along smoothly.

He moved up the stairs toward Sir Hellsing's office. He had received a call from the woman earlier that morning requesting his aid, but was reluctant to give her symptoms over the phone. He wasn't terribly concerned--considering their line of work, the Hellsings always had strange and sometimes mysterious illnesses and injuries that they preferred to speak of behind closed door rather than over open lines.

She had asked him to come to her office, as the medical wing had been destroyed in the attack and was still under construction. he came to the door and knocked clearly.

"Come in," the woman's clear, stern voice rang out.

He pushed the door open to see her silhouetted in one of the tall windows of the room. She glanced over her shoulder to confirm his identity before looking back out the window. "Good morning, Dr Trevilian. Thank you for coming."

"Not at all, Sir Hellsing," he replied, closing the door behind him. He moved forward, placing his satchel on her desk as he turned toward her. "What seems to be the matter, Sir Integral?"

She sighed as she continued to face out the window, her hands clasped behind her back. "I find myself in a rather precarious position, doctor. Of course, I have trusted you as my personal physician for years, and I believe that we've always had a fair understanding that what happens here as far my business is concerned, stays here..."

"Yes, of course."

"Doctor, before I go on, I want your word--on the queen's life, my father's grave, the bible--whatever you hold most dear--that you will not breath a word of what transpires here today to _anyone_."

"Of course, Sir Integral. Whatever information you share with me is confidential--it is just basic doctor to patient ethics."

She paused a moment before continuing. "Yes, well, I"m sure you'd agree that the Hellsings have never been quite the ordinary patients. Therefore, I want to be perfectly clear, doctor," she said quietly. "This situation is more complex than the other instances you've treated here. Rather, _I_ am much more concerned over this situation and have a lot to lose if any information is leaked. And so, before you agree to aid me with this predicament, I want you to know that if I learn that you've betrayed my trust in _any_ way with this..." she glanced dangerously over her shoulder, "I _will_ have you killed."

His breath hitched and he couldn't help his audible gulp. Granted, he had been threatened before by powerful patients who feared their medical records being made public--after all, besides the Hellsing family he was also one of the personal physicians of the Royal Family, not to mention a few other significant families about Great Britain--but this was a first from Integral Hellsing. Not much flustered the woman, so whatever she had called him out for was _big_. Part of him wanted to excuse himself from being her physician on the spot, just knowing the dangerous and sometimes horrific issues the organization dealt with. However, his pride as a doctor, not to mention a vow of family obligation, kept him from leaving.

"Sir Integral," he started. "I have been treating you and your family since before you were born. I give you my solemn oath that anything you say or reveal to me will remain just between the two of us."

She seemed to relax ever so slightly.

"Now, Sir Integral, what seems to be the problem?"

She sighed deeply before answering.

"I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened again. He couldn't have heard that right. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

She huffed irritably, "I am _pregnant_, Dr. Trevilian."

He stared blankly for several seconds. He was certainly not expecting this when she'd called him out--plagues of boils, mysterious burns, missing limbs, even and outbreak of some new retrovirus--_this_ was just too _normal_ for the Hellsings... Well, maybe not for _Integral_ Hellsing.

"Forgive my curiosity, but may I ask about the father?"

"Therein lies the problem, doctor. _Alucard_ is the father."

He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. "The vampire? How is that possible?"

"I don't know," she answered. "But more importantly, it has happened, and now I don't know if my child is completely human or not--although I know it's at _least_ alive." She finally turned toward him, worry creasing her brow. "This isn't some experiment, doctor. Whatever it is, it is _my child_, and I will not risk its safety. However, I also know that for it to be healthy I need a doctor's help--one who will be willing to help me figure out what it will _need_ to be healthy. I need someone I can trust with my secret. Will you help me? Can I trust you not to endanger my baby?"

He gaped for a second before closing his mouth. He had never heard of something like this happening, and obviously, Sir Hellsing herself had not either. Suddenly her viciousness over his loyalty became crystal clear. If the child she was carrying survived to term it would be an anomaly. It would be a target for experimentation by scientists, a target as an abomination by religious fanatics, and of course, a target for anyone with any sort of grievance with the organization.

"I have served you since you were a girl, Sir Integral, and I will do everything I can to ensure your baby is born healthy and its secret kept safe," he smiled warmly. "Now then, since I know what I'm seeing the _two_ of you about, why don't we find a make shift examination room so that I can give you a checkup?"

She nodded before leading him from her office. He grinned as he followed her, the Hellsings always _had_ kept his life interesting.

**_Disclaimer_**: _Vampire Hunter D_, (c) Hideyuki Kikuchi, _Hellsing_ (c) Kouto Hirano. I own nothing and am making no money from this...


End file.
